Flannel Conflagration
by Arctic Tooth
Summary: As one of her gym leader duties, Flannery helps with someone's Blaziken.


It was a day like many past that Flannery tended to enjoy—closing time of the Lavaridge Gym in the crisp autumn air. Alas, her duties as a gym leader ruined her chances of lounging in her room or in the famous natural sauna.

Just was she was locking up the front doors to the gym a boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, walked up to her acting extremely shy. "E-excuse me, m-miss?"

Flannery was used to this, particularly when meeting with young boy trainers for the first time. "How may I help ya?"

He shuffled his hands. "Last Christmas I spent some time with my family, my father and older sister. Me and my Pokémon seemed to have a good enough time, but after I resumed my journey my Blaziken was acting weird. He listened to me during battles and stuff, but he would act out every so often."

"And six months later the same story?" Flannery guessed. He nodded his head. She scratched her head. "How were your father and sister with your Blaziken?"

"I-I don't know," the teen shrugged. "They seemed fine with all my Pokémon. But he seemed somewhat friendlier with my sister."

A faint smile curled. "How old is your sister?"

The question seemed odd to the teen. "Uhh, she's twenty, ma'am."

Flannery reached into her jean pocket and withdrew a business card. "With your permission, I'd love it if you left your Blaziken with me for a few days or so. I'll find out what's wrong with him."

The teen's face seemed to brighten literally. "Really?! I've been worried that something serious was wrong with him."

She puffed out her chest and pointed her thumb at it. "Do not fear, trainer. It's the duties of a gym leader to decipher the woes of the less experienced."

The boy handed her the pokéball and retrieved the business card. "There's the gym's number so you can check up on him. What's your name?" 

"Chris," he replied. With a wave goodbye Chris headed off toward the Pokémon Center.

Chuckling to herself, Flannery trotted back to her office in the back of the gym and locked the door. A sneaky suspicion crept into her mind so now she was eager to test that out. She released Blaziken from his pokéball.

Blaziken just sat on the floor, seemingly not in the mood to do anything other than nothing. At least that was how he acted until Flannery lifted her black shirt and exposed her perky breasts. Immediately he began to eyeball her white globes. As she threw her shirt away the thought of her maybe jumping the gun crossed her mind, but her being a horny poképhiliac who would jump on the dick of almost any Pokémon that crossed the path of her libido shoved what little shame she had away to the back of her mind.

"Do you like these, bad boy?" she lustily asked, massaging her boobs deeply. Blaziken just gulped in response. It was unbearable to hide her smile anymore. "You haven't been listening to your trainer, huh? Why is that? You get along with his sister really well." She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly rolled them down and kicked them off to the side. Her thumbs went underneath the waistband of her red-and-black striped panties and stretched them slowly. "Did you two fuck?"

She couldn't tell exactly, but it seemed that Blaziken's face paled. His only other response was shifting his haunches on the floor with his hands between his legs.

Slowly she pulled the front of her panties, showing him her fire crotch. Flannery noticed that the tip of a nice red dick poked through his hands. "Lookie lookie! A cock has a cock!" she bawled with laughter. Redness flashed underneath the red feathers on his cheeks.

Flannery crawled on all fours toward him. "So, you had a taste of the clam and now you're being stuck-up? It's okay." She began to rub his hands with hers. "I like Pokémon cocks. Can I see yours?"

He didn't answer or anything but didn't object when she gently removed his hands. There stood his member at good six or seven proud inches, reddish-pink in color. Small bumps dotted up and down the sides.

Without thinking Flannery licked her lips. "I'm going to _love_ you." Blaziken was taken back when he felt wet lips peck his tip with small kisses. The small almost chaste kisses danced down his length. Blaziken's moans were like an aphrodisiac to her. Claws tussled her fiery hair, undoing the band that held her ponytails.

Her velvety lips engulfed his length. Blaziken moaned his name. Intensely she bobbed on his prick. One of her guilty pleasures was choking on a dick. She couldn't help but moan into it. Without even touching herself she could feel how hot she was getting. Flannery stroked the base faster than she sucked.

Suddenly Blaziken slammed her nose into his crotch. Her arms flailed about mindlessly. She could feel his dick pulsing halfway down her throat. White seed erupted down as he abused her face with his pelvis. With every lunge more and more cum discharged. Luckily he loosened his grip and she yanked herself away. Warm liquid splotched her cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, and lips.

Lazily he leaned back, satisfied with his release. Flannery was still a few inches away from his groin. Her shoulders heaved as she tried to regain her breath. The fumes made her drunk with arousal. It was pleasantly bitter. Gladly she swallowed.

Flannery sat on his lap, nestling his cock between her ass cheeks. Gently she stroked his cheek while gazing into his eyes. Once again she puckered her lips, but this time it landed on his lower lip. Blaziken opened his mouth in surprise, and she snaked her tongue into his mouth. After she prodded his tongue with hers he slowly explored her mouth. She exhaled deeply through her nostrils while she moaned into their Kalosian kiss. His hands played with her ass as if it was dough.

A strand of spit connected their lips when she broke away. Flannery wiped some cum off her cheek and dropped it in his mouth. "Consider that as revenge."

Still capturing his gaze she rubbed her ass up and down his length. "Come on, big boy," she seductively hissed. "She's ready for him." To accentuate she cocked her hips up and began rubbing her lower lips.

Whatever prudishness Blaziken held onto evaporated once his placed his head into her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he slammed his entire length into her.

"Fuuuuuck!" Flannery cursed, her knees bludgeoning his sides. "That hurt, you fucking son of a bitch!" She playfully boxed his shoulder. "Just give me a minute. You're a _really_ big boy."

Blaziken's hands went to her buttocks, kneading them as if they were dough. Flannery kissed the tip of his beak. Wrapping her hands around his neck, her head turned sideways and their tongues once again danced.

Her hips bobbed up and down his dick. The knobs sent chills up her spine.

"You have a very nice cock," Flannery complemented, breaking their interspecies kiss. "Chris's sister must've been very _very_ sad to see you go."

Since they only had a few days to fornicate like Bunneary, time was of the essence. The teen picked up the pace, slamming her hole all the way down to the hilt. Her partner slammed her ass with his hands. There were going to be some problematic bruises for a week, but only other Pokémon are going to see them. Pressing her bare chest on his, her hands explored his back, massaging his muscles. The feel of feathers on her cheeks made Blaziken one of her favorite Pokémon to fuck. Flannery sharply gulped air when he started spreading her ass cheeks apart. Blaziken didn't seem interested in toying with her chocolate Staryu, but the feeling of air being inhaled into her cavity made her approach orgasm a lot more quickly.

"Bl-blaziken," she began, but her head snapped back. Her spine turned to jelly. The sensation of a Thunderbolt attack wracked her entire nervous system. Her voracious cunt convulsed violently, trying to coax his seed out. Thankfully, Blaziken held her transfixed figure so she wouldn't fall over.

After a few minutes, Flannery had collected as much of herself as she could. "That…that was…oh Arceus!" Flannery huffed. Her breasts hardly contained her palpitating lungs to stay in her chest. "I gotta…I gotta close the gym for a few days."

With the strength of a Groudon, Flannery wobbled her way to her discarded clothes and retrieved her phone. "Hey, Tabbs," she called her secretary. "Yeah, I don't feel so hot. I'm gonn—WHAAAAUUUGHGH!" Blaziken wasn't done with his new toy. He picked her up and laid her tits on top of her desk. Before she could beg him to wait, he forced himself into her ass.

The phone toppled out of her hand. Flannery moaned. Before anyone knew anything, Blaziken inseminated her anus. He pulled himself out, and cum spilled out of her gaping hole onto the once nice carpet.

"Shit!" Good thing for adrenaline otherwise she would've fallen flat on her face. "You still there?...Yeah, yeah, I fell…Tell everyone that the gym will be closed…Thanks a lot. Bye-bye!" Flannery sighed. Her secretary seemed to have bought it. "I was on the phone, asshole!" The gym leader lightly kicked the Blaze Pokémon in the shin and then laughed at the irony of the insult. "As punishment, carry me to my bed. We'll go at it again when I've rested up."

Other than a few meals and catatonic dozes, Chris's Blaziken worked out all his pent-up stress. A few hours before he was scheduled to be picked up, the redhead put Blaziken back in his ball. The few challengers were worried about how sickly she looked, but she whooped all their asses without either her or her team breaking a sweat.

Her secretary sent Chris into the gym when he arrived. As Flannery passed his Pokémon over, she noticed balmy heat emanating from her temporary partner.

"I think I got to the root of the problem," Flannery said, winking.

Chris looked happy but a little skeptical. "You sure? Maybe if he gets like that again, I could help him.

With a blush, Flannery smirked. "Trust me—you don't have what it takes. Secret Lavaridge Gym technique!"


End file.
